


Uprising

by smallchittaphon



Series: a series of domestic dongjaem events [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: shit doesn’t go as planned, jaemin learns





	Uprising

Jaemin sees the perfect ring on a rainy sunday afternoon while Donghyuck scurries around Sam’s Club getting everything he needs for his mother’s birthday dinner. Jaemin can hear Donghyuck talking on the phone with his sister about not finding the right cranberries for the meal they’re making when a glint catches Jaemin’s eye.

He had long since ditch Donghyuck when the latter smack his arm for getting apple cider vinegar instead of the balsamic. He lingers close enough to still hear Donghyuck so when he waltz toward to the jewelry, Donghyuck is just behind those shelves, looking at the door mats because his younger brother told him their mom’s been asking for a new one. But _there_ — nestled between a gold bracelet and grander rings is a silver and black band of a ring, sincere and quant. Jaemin’s mind supplies that it’s perfect, it’s so _them_.

Jaemin’s been sitting on the _idea_ of starting to plan his proposal, knowing it would be within the next year or so. He thinks maybe this is a sign, the universe giving him a big fat thumbs up to do it soon. His mind races, the idea of this ring striking against Donghyuck’s ring finger, against Donghyuck’s cheek when he rest on his hand and Jaemin’s mind blanks. He _needs_ this ring.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Donghyuck whispers, hand coming to rubs Jaemin’s shoulder before sliding down and locking their hands together. Jaemin snaps back, jerking his head in the direction of the display. “Yukhei’s been thinking about getting Renjun something and he told me to keep in eye out for something nice.”

Donghyuck nods, “Did you find anything?”

“Nah, but it’s really up to Yukhei. I’m not the one dating Renjun.” Donghyuck chuckles, pulling away to grab the cart again and making a bee-line for checkout. Jaemin hold his elbow as they walk, “Finally relaxed?”

Donghyuck pouts, “Remind me again why I offered to get the supplies?” Jaemin instinctively leans in to kiss that pout away, “Because you love your mom and your the eldest and a perfectionist and also kin—”

“Ok we get it!” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, bumping Jaemin as they wait in line and Jaemin kisses Donghyuck’s temple. A feeling of familiarity between them like they’ve been doing this their entire lives, like Jaemin’s meant to get married to Donghyuck.

 

( _Jaemin returns to Sam’s Club the following monday, right when they open and hightailing it towards the ring. The woman behind the counter let’s him hold it, tells him he can start a payment plan if he likes and Jaemin’s sold. He signs the first payment receipt, $130 left to go but he swears next paycheck, that ring is his._ )

 

_-_

 

“And can I also get a large sweet tea with extra extra ice?” Jaemin asks and Renjun gags.

“Yes. Will that complete your order?” Renjun pulls a face and Jaemin smacks his arm. “Yes. Thank you!”

“My pleasure.” Jaemin rolls his window up and he side eyes Renjun. “Why are you so… weird?” He doesn’t get it. Ever since they picked up the ring, Renjun’s been more anxious than him. It’s not like Jaemin’s going to propose to Donghyuck the moment they walk through the door. Renjun smacks Jaemin’s arm back. “Sweet tea? You really ordered sweet tea from Chick Fil A? _Sweet tea with extra extra ice_?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes as he pulls up more, just one car behind from the window. “I hate sweet tea but Donghyuck _loves_ it. How he does is beyond me but he likes it with extra ice because it waters it down more which I don’t get why he doesn’t just get a half and half but whatever.” Renjun gives a look and it’s not one of disgust anymore—It’s more like he’s just noticed something Jaemin kinda doesn’t want to know. Renjun tells him anyways, “You’re so fucking whipped.”

Jaemin purses his lips, “Okay and?” Renjun rolls his eyes and Jaemin snorts, “Like you wouldn’t fucking marry Yukhei in a heartbeat?” ( _Jaemin thinks back to this now and laughs at how just months later Yukhei and Renjun propose to each other on the same night_.) Renjun smacks his arm, “Whatever, just give me my fucking spicy deluxe and let me live.”

 

-

 

It’s been 4 months since Jaemin got the ring.

It’s constantly nestled in pocket, next to his car keys and only god knows how he hasn’t lost it yet. He still tries his best to figure out when is the perfect time. The perfect time to ask someone to spend the rest of their life with you. Oh god he wants to vomit.

Jaemin almost proposed last week for the heck of it, while they were making out before bed. His hands squeezing the soft skin of Donghyuck’s waist, so warm compared to the snow outside and right when Donghyuck whines about his leg cramping, “You’re so cute.” Jaemin whispers, _please marry me_! Donghyuck frowns, pinching Jaemin’s side and he howls in pain.

Donghyuck laughs, pushing Jaemin’s hair out his face and soothing it down, nails scratching his scalp softly as he leans in to kiss him again—soft and slow. “You big baby.” Donghyuck mocks as he sucks right under Jaemin’s ear.

Jaemin huffs tiredly, content. “Your baby.”

Donghyuck giggles against his throat, “Guess I’m stuck with you forever then huh?”

Jaemin nods, “Yep.”

So that’s how it goes, close calls, almost slip ups but it doesn’t happen that way. It just happens and Jaemin couldn’t have been any less prepared.

Jaemin, being the dumbass he is ( _Donghyuck’s words_ ), decides today of all days to leave the ring behind. He doesn’t carry it with him while he goes out for food which is a mistake, a fucking huge mess up. Jaemin comes home with his lunch, not expecting Donghyuck home for another 5 hours but lone and behold, Lee Donghyuck is standing in their living room.

Jaemin brushes it off as a fluke, maybe he came home for lunch and wanted surprise Jaemin or he finished early and they can start their weekend now. Jaemin beams at his boyfriend, that is — until Donghyuck raises his hand, that blue velvet Jaemin’s been hiding in it almost mocking him and Jaemin’s heart drops to his ass.

Donghyuck doesn’t make a move and Jaemin doesn’t dare take the first step but Donghyuck does open the box, pulls ring out and holds it at their eye level. He twirls it, both of their eyes never leaving it before he lifts his left hand to slide it on his ring finger and _fuck_ , _it’s perfect_. Just how Jaemin imagined it would be. Jaemin’s heart stops, his ears pop and “Marry me Donghyuck Lee!”

Donghyuck looks at him then, under his lashes and his lip quirks in the slightest. Jaemin moves then leaving his keys and food on the coffee table and he tugs Donghyuck hand, resting it over his frantic heart. Donghyuck looks pensive and Jaemin knows he’s just being dramatic because Jaemin wouldn’t have even thought about proposing if he knew Donghyuck was looking for that. “I guess I’m have to start getting use to signing my name as Na Donghyuck instead of Lee Donghyuck.”

Jaemin’s ears pop, “What if I wanna take _your_ last nam— _wait_ , was that a yes?”

The most beautiful smile graces Donghyuck’s face, “Yes.” Jaemin’s going to throw up. “I want to marry you, Na Jaemin.”

  
_Oh shit, Oh fuck, Jaemin’s going to die. Cause of death: his_ **_fiancé’s_ ** _beautiful smile_.


End file.
